fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Android 17 (our multiverse)
card_1003790_character.png|cell saga a40d392ac4dbf7a6d24dea9d52f01928.png|the T.O.P Summary Android 17, Jake when he was Human, He is Dr. Gero's seventeenth android creation and Jake wanted to become a cyborg although didn't know he was being turned into a killing machine, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Sean who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child very easily. Despite his interests not initially deviating from this expectation and overpowering the brain washing chip in him, Android 17 takes it upon himself to kill Dr. Gero, who is uncooperative with Android 18's curiosity in activating Android 16. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Jake, '''Android 17 '''Origin: our multiverse Gender: male ' '''Age: ' Unknown (appears to be in his teens) 'Classification: '''Cyborg/Human hybrid, zoolegest '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Forcefield (In Super he can manipulate his forcefield and also use it to trap his opponents), Martial Arts, Longevity, Self-Destruction, Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Possibly Portal Creation (In Dragon Ball Super. Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) '''Attack Potency: Large Star level (Far superior to Ice Easily defeated Super Saiyan Future rick . Fought evenly with Flute, who had fused with Kami prior, making him much stronger than the Super Saiyans at that time) | Multiverse level (After training for over 10 years he grew strong enough to fight evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Sean In the Tournament of Power he overwhelmed Kahseral, easily defeated Vikal and Kakunsa and clashed with Ribrianne) | At least Multiverse level (Fought with a weakened and worn out Toster alongside Ice and future rick) Speed: FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Multiverse'sal' | At least Multiverse'sal' Durability: Large Star level (Casually handled attacks from Rick, which were strong enough to decimate Ice) | Multiv'erse level' (Withstood attacks from Ribrianne, Kakunsa and Kahseral, as well as Toppo, dispo and several other powerful fighters. His barrier withstood powerful attacks from Anilaza, suppressed Toster, dispo and Toppo, although the latter was capable of cracking said barrier) | At least Multi'verse level' Stamina: 'Limitless '''Range: st'andard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. mltiversal with ki blasts and attacks. '''Standard Equipment: '''Pistol '''Intelligence: High Weaknesses: 'Overconfidence | None known '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'''Android Barrier: A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, used in Dragon Ball Z and several video games. *'Energy Attack:' The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Finger Beam:' A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which his alternate future self and his firend use in The History of Rick ''special. *'Flight:' The ability to fly without the use of ''ki. *'Flip Cyclone:' Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used against Flute. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Kiai:' Android 17 uses a special type of kiai that explodes on contact with the opponent, whereas a regular kiai would just blow the opponent away. He uses this attack instead of actual energy attacks during his fight with Flute. Key: Dragon Ball Z | Dragon Ball Super | Post Limit-Breaking Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Our multiverse Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragon ball Alternate Universe